The present invention relates to a camera having a built-in flash.
Recently, with the progress of automatic mechanization in the field of single-lens reflex cameras, various cameras including an autofocusing device and a built-in flash have been proposed. In general, a method of measuring the distance from the object based on the contrast of the image of the object transmitted through the lens has been employed in the autofocusing device in this type single-lens reflex camera. Accordingly, in the case where the illuminance of the object is low or in the case where the object has low contrast such as a white wall, the output of the device is not sufficient so that the distance can not be measured. In order to solve the problem, an auxiliary spotlight projector for radiating a contrast pattern (stripe pattern) toward the object has been proposed to attain contrast necessary for focusing by radiating a contrast pattern from the auxiliary spot projector in the case of low illuminance or low contrast. However, the conventional auxiliary spotlight projector has been provided separately from the built-in flash. Accordingly, a problem awaiting solution arises as to how to secure a space for the auxiliary spotlight projector in the single-lens reflex camera having a limit in space.
Also, a single-lens reflex camera has an object within a range of from a close-up distance to an infinite distance as its aim. An optimum focal-length lens is selected corresponding to the kind of the subject and the distance from the subject. The cylinder length of the interchangeable lens is enlarged corresponding to the focal length thereof. Recently, with the advance of zoom lenses, photographers ordinarily using such zoom lenses to cover from wide-angle lenses to telephoto lenses, instead of conventional fixed-focal length interchangeable lenses, have increased in number. Generally, the cylinder length of the zoom lens is determined by the maximum focal length. Accordingly, if the zoom lens is shifted to the site of the minimum focal length, the cylinder length is not so shortened.
Therefore, in the case where a built-in flash mechanism is incorporated in a single-lens reflex camera, it becomes important to design the camera to prevent flashlight from being blocked by the lens cylinder.
Also, in conventional built-in flash, the flash is held in the housing position by a lock mechanism for causing a pin provided at the site of the flash or at the site of the linkage mechanism to engage with a hook provided at the site of the camera body. However, the lock mechanism has a disadvantage as follows. When pressure is applied to the light emission portion to move down to the housing portion and then released after the pin has been made engage with the hook, the light emission portion slightly moves in the direction reverse to the pressure or in other words slightly returns toward the projecting position because a clearance always arises between the pin and the hook. For this reason, a slight space arises between the opening line portion of the housing chamber and the ceiling plate.
Such a space gives the user an unfavorable impression upon outside appearance and handling property of the camera as a precision machine.
Also, are two types of built-in flashes in cameras, that is, of the stationary type and of the housing type. The conventional housing type built-in flash is arranged such that a flash unit urged by a spring means in the direction of projection is normally kept at a housing position by a stoppage/engagement means so that the flash unit can be moved to a projecting position by removing the stoppage/engagement in use. Therefore, a shock due to projection was unavoidable and, further, an operational feeling of high rank could not be attained. In addition, there is no denying the fact that the shock has a bad influence upon the camera which is a precision instrument. In addition, according to the conventional housing type built-in flash, the light emission surface of the flash unit could not be moved to the bouncing position where the light emission surface looked more upward than the direction toward the subject. If bounce-photographing was necessary, it was required to use another outside flash.